


The Secrets of Longevity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Secrets of Longevity

Title: The Secrets of Longevity  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge: #221: Snape's Centennial  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Threesome implied.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Secrets of Longevity

~

“As a centenarian, do you have words of wisdom for us?” The reporter sat, poised for the answer.

Severus smiled charmingly. “Exercise regularly,” he said. “And continue social interactions.”

By the time the interview concluded, the reporter was putty in Severus’ hands.

Bidding her farewell, Severus Flooed home. As he exited the fireplace he saw Draco and Harry entwined on his bed. Severus smirked.

“So how did it go?” Draco asked, making space for him.

“As expected,” Severus said, shedding his clothes and joining them.

“Did you share the secrets of your longevity?” Harry asked.

Severus smiled. “Actually, I did.”

~


End file.
